enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Grant
Captain Grant *'First Appearance:' Snow Blind (remastered version cameo), Munitions *'Affiliations:' Ministry of Defense *'Friends:' General Zen, Muddle, Mayhem, and Filibuster, Harold, The Thin Controller, Darren *'Enemies:' Sir Frederick Aura, Walter Sliggs *'Voiced By:' EE93's Friends Captain Grant was a faithful soldier for the Ministry of Defense. He served under the command of General Zen. Bio Captain Grant was a capable, loyal, and compassionate soldier for the Ministry, and for a long time answered every order without question. He cared very deeply for General Zen, who had watched his ascension from a private to captain, and became his right hand man. It was Captain Grant who named General Zen's Jeeps, as the General preferred to call them by their numbers as opposed to giving them names. The Captain never saw a heavy fire-fight, but worked hard to establish new listening posts across the coast, including the Island of Sodor. When the Listening Post on Sodor was being built, Captain Grant was stationed alongside Zen to build a massive military complex. When Sir Frederick Aura and his cronies framed General Zen for a calamitous fire, Captain Grant was anxious to call for an evacuation but would never disobey Zen, who was trying to save their supplies before they were engulfed in flames. When Zen was wounded by some shrapnel, Grant was shaken but still fought to keep control of his men. When the Thin Controller, Darren, and Derek's Driver arrived to rescue Zen, Grant disobeyed his first order and decided to do what was right; to help everyone in danger. The group escaped but Captain Grant caught a glimpse of Sir Frederick Aura as they were running to safety. The two made brief eye contact, but Darren urged the Captain to keep moving. For a while, Grant thought nothing of this exchange. After some quick-thinking demolition by the Thin Controller, the gang escaped on board Harold the Helicopter. When the fire was under control, Captain Grant returns to the scene very disillusioned. After a materialistic oil tycoon (Walter Sliggs) complains about how his investment was wasted by the accident, Grant comments that the lives lost are more important, and leaves the service entirely. He realizes he wants a quieter life, with more reason, and less orders to follow. In his mind, it may be a better way to help people in the long run. A few months later, Grant got a sympathetic letter in the mail from an anonymous sender, asking for a chance to "exchange war stories." Grant was unsuspicious, and happily attended, but was kidnapped by none other than Sir Frederick Aura, who vowed to end his life because he was a loose end in his scheme. The two briefly spar but Grant was overpowered by this sinister foe. Aura casually revealed his entire plot to Grant and killed him, intending to wipe every loose end off the face of the earth. Persona Captain Grant was a fellow who just wanted to help people and make a healthy difference in the world. He was brave, quiet, and observant, as well as a loyal captain. He saw General Zen as a father figure and was willing to look past his lapses of judgement in most cases. He was a hero who fought for what he believed in, and only wanted what was right. He was a martyr who fell to Sir Frederick Aura's cruel blade. Appearances *'Season 1:' Snow Blind (remastered version cameo) *'Season 2:' Mavis and the Tornado (cameo), Rosie (cameo), Munitions, Swashbuckler (flashback cameo), Thomas and the Fortune Teller (flashback cameo) Gallery Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 9.23.58 AM.png|Captain Grant and his soldiers recieving orders from General Zen after the "Tornado Incident". Screen Shot 2013-07-07 at 11.05.55 AM.png|Cpatain Grant and another soldier near Mighty Mac. Screen Shot 2013-07-18 at 12.33.41 PM.png|Captain Grant near Brammo. General Zen.jpg Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 6.19.27 AM.png|Captain Grant commanding several soldiers inside the base. Munitions Abyss.jpg SliggsBeratesGrant.png Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 3.14.46 PM.png|Sir Fredrick Aura Threatening Captain Grant Screenshot 2019 11 24 18 17 05.jpg|Captain Grant's death. Darren, Grant, The Fat Controller.jpg|Grant with Darren and The Fat Controller. MoDCrewArt.png|Captain Grant, General Zen, Muddle, Mayhem, and Filibuster drawn by EdGeorgenCody! Cpt Grant Nameboard.PNG Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Ministry of Defense Category:Non-Rail Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters